The Porn Trolling of Haruhi Suzumiya
by C V Ford
Summary: LAST CHAPTER POSTED! Not a Haruhi or porn story as such. Rather about a writer who posts the most DISTASTEFUL Haruhi pornfic ever ... AND THE CONSEQUENCES THEREOF ... Rated M for safety due to mature subject matter, and general snarkiness.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: The following story is a work of fan fiction created for the purposes of entertainment only and not to be construed as a statement of/by or necessarily a reflection of or on the views, opinions and methods of the staff and management of Fan Fiction dot Net, 4chan, any other entities/individuals mentioned or their affiliates. Any actual similarities are purely coincidental.

xxxxx

The Porn Trolling of Haruhi Suzumiya

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 1: The Fan and the Plan

Carl read the finished work for the umpteenth time ... and visibly shuddered ... for the umpteenth time.

His work was an anime pornfic. Not that he cared for porn. It certainly wasn't his forte'. No, he wrote it for different reasons. Not to titillate or appeal to the baser instincts though that was part of the means, but to tweak some noses and yank some chains.

This was going to be a pranking experiment. To see how many and how diverse a group of folks he could offend.

His targets were:

"Moralists", both left and right of all stripes - He hoped to raise the ire of racists/anti-racists, feminists, so-called Christians, self proclaimed PC police, social justice stormtroopers ... er ... warriors, ecumenicals, fundamentalists, conservatives, liberals, tolerance nazis, and anyone else of the "freedom for me but not for thee" crowd(s).

Other pornfic writers - These folks would be a "gauge" of sorts. If he could shake THEM up a little, then he knew he was on the right track.

This meant he had to write the most repulsive, sick and demented story he could come up with. It would have to offend the sensibilities of the most depraved and the most self righteous at the same time.

In short, the literary equivalent of having breath bad enough to knock a buzzard off a gut wagon ... at thirty paces ... DEAD!

The story was to consist of detailed explicitness in the most gross and effluvial manner as possible along with scatological imagery. And to be written with as high a literary standard he could muster.

In his weak moments, he had read enough porn over the years (Way back when a lot of porn novels actually had a plot!). Some was well written. A LOT was beyond crude and so badly done as to be next to unreadable and in some cases, laughable. Having written some himself for his own amusement, he was convinced that, had he tried, he could have made some serious dough in that field. It was evident (To him anyway.) he was a better writer than what a lot of the "professionals" passed themselves off as.

He even toyed with the idea of collecting as many old, trashy porn novels he could find, rewrite one per month and submit to publishers as his own work. Rework the plots a little, change the title and character names, rewrite to a better standard ... No one would notice the plagerism and, he was sure, a steady stream of income.

As for his prank ...

As it was an anime fanfic, he chose his venue well.

An effective way, to him, in measuring the popularity of an anime was to go to Goggle Images and: (Name of anime.)/hentai/ENTER.

The "top" three franchises as far as his "research" was concerned were:

Sailor Moon

Neon Genesis Evangelion

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Though he had some fun back in the '90s picking apart Sailor Moon in its' initial U.S. run on Fox Kids' weekday time slots (Hey kid! Those long transformations and histrionics could get you killed in the real world!), he still wasn't familiar enough with it to try fanfic. That and the fact it was such a dumb show to begin with, the same dang plot every episode. It was as bad as the old Scooby Doo series in that regard.

The artwork wasn't all that great either. The character designs themselves were the shows' only real good point as far as he was concerned. In the hands of better artists the characters became a hentai staple for over twenty years running.

He loved Neon Genesis Evangelion. As a former divinity student, the theological "hook" had him intrigued. OK, so the female characters were a distraction as well ... Ahem!

The problem with the characters of Misato, Asuka, Rei, Mari and the others was that they were "flawed". Because of their emotional/psychological issues, they didn't come across as "Americas'(?) sweethearts" or "the girl next door" types. He wanted a franchise with a more happy/positive veneer. Scratch Evangelion.

The third choice was ideal. While he loved Evangelion, he absolutely ADORED Haruhi ... The series that is. About a girl who was (Unknowingly!) ... GOD!

Say WHAT!?

Back during its' first run in Japan in '06, he was lurking on Quadchan dot org in the Anime and Manga section when he ran across a thread headed with a "group shot" of the shows' main characters.

"Hello Wanda," talking to himself. "What're you doing in cartoons?"

The title character bore a superficial resemblance to a fondly remembered girlfriend from waaaaay back. Same length/color hair, round face, body type ...

"Getting a little creepy there, Carl," he thought as he went his merry way. "As the saying goes, 'she's a cartoon, not your waifu'."

It also didn't help that the Mikuru character looked a lot like Traci Lords (1).

He originally had no intention of getting any of those high school comedy/"slice of life" anime. His then goal in the previous decade was to round out his video collection with anime films and shows of the sci-fi, action, and military sub genres. Underage female characters were not his thing nor was Japans' scholastically mandated fetish outfit (Sera fuku!). He had more than a gut full of that while educated in Catholic schools and was rather picky about his women being real and of legal age to begin with.

A couple weeks after, he was again at that image board when he stumbled across another Haruhi thread wherein a question was raised:

"Let me get this straight. She's ... God, right?"

Oh ... Really?

A further reading revealed the character MIGHT be God or at least coming close to omnipotent.

"Hmm ... A bossy, hyperactive, capricious high school girl is unknowingly God. And it's up to her friends to make sure she never finds out or the universe gets tanked. Interesting."

Slightly intrigued a little more, Carl catalogued it in the back of his mind and pushed on.

A couple months later, he bought a copy of Anime Rough Guide and fell across a more concise blurb about the show and decided to buy it if he ever got around to it.

Two weeks after, it got around to him.

At a central Ohio video game store (They actually had some old Mexican made horror films from the '50s and '60s!) his eyes espied a used copy of the first disc (four episodes) of the series. Snapping it up at $9.95+tax, he took it home and watched.

He was hooked.

The next several years ended with his possession of both seasons, the two "chan" series and Disappearance. Like most fans, he was unhappy over Kyoanis' discontinuance of the series. Unlike most fans, he actually liked Endless Eight ... Providing he took it in two episode "bites". His recently being informed (By a pornfic writer no less!) of the series "continuance", The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan, had him ecstatic.

Some time after the initial purchase, Carl took to making a blog, carlsteevee dot com. There, he posted articles and musings about his favorite cartoons, anime and old movies. Quite a few of the articles were on his now favorite anime franchise, some playing along with the "joke" about the title character possibly being God.

He also took up writing fan fiction of various anime in the hopes it would make good practice for writing professionally one day. Several of them were based on The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. These he also posted on his blog. About a year after, when his confidence in his ability built up, he started putting his work on Otakufiction dot net.

He now had over forty stories posted and still going strong. A lot of "follows" and reviews, mostly favorable. Looking for "more worlds to conquer", a thought hit him and began to germinate in his mind.

He had always been something of a practical joker and was continually coming up with stuff to pull on others, mostly of the individual and small scale.

Why not a larger scale "hoax" of some kind? Something to stir up controversy, provoking thought and confusion. With him in the middle of it pulling strings and manipulating one and all. One to raise the emotions and ire while playing on their lusts and weaknesses thus making fools of many.

All in good fun of course (Insert sinister laughter and "bwa ha has'" here.).

With Otakufiction dot net, he had a ready made "forum" capable of reaching many people. And he set about making just the bait to draw them in.

It took him just over two weeks preparing that bait. About five days of initial writing in his spare time, the rest rounded out with editing. Hmmm ... Change a word here ... Move/rewrite that sentence there ... Add a word/sentence ... yeah ... This sentence/paragraph would be better there than here ... and on and on.

The piece involved Haruhi, Yuki, Mikuru, Tsuruya and Ryoko in a group sex situation with a horde of American servicemen while on a school field trip to Okinawa. He was NOT going to include Little Sister. Pre-teen lolicon gave him the crawling creeps beyond measure. No, he didn't think he could stomach going in that direction.

The title of the piece was aIRtight. Title in small case with IR in caps. IR for interracial, "airtight" in reference to a rather "interesting" group sex practice. (2)

Putting as much of his imagination into it as he could, in the end he was "satisfied" with the result ... That is, if you could call satisfied being so bummed out as to question your eternal destiny.

Carl never thought he could go as low and as far as he did ... and in such a high quality, literary manner as well. Keeping the four letter words at absolute minimum while being so explicit, descriptive, proseful ... and ... gross.

"Yes," he thought. "This really is a broken world ... And I'm the most broken of all."

Partly in disgust of himself and the world in general, he shelved it, going on to other projects and keeping the story far from his mind as possible.

Which was IM-POSSIBLE.

What has been written cannot be unwritten and the piece continually preyed upon his mind.

He wanted to forget it ... couldn't.

xxxxx

Finally giving in to the urge to throw out bait and see who/what bites, he implemented ...

THE PLAN

He had already set up two "dummy" accounts at Otakufiction dot net from two different locations some weeks before. One, under the pen name of SixSick6 to post the story, and another to give a favorable bogus review ... Priming the pump so to speak.

"Let's see ... settings ... "

All were set on NO. No indication of what country the account was from. No guest review moderation or profanity filtration.

And no acceptance of Private Messaging. All flaming was to be right out there in the open for the world to see.

"No means of discerning location or direct contact," cautioning himself. "Let 'em all think it's a commie plot or something."

He chuckled to himself on reflecting his time as a young man during the pre-'90s cold war and the Reagan administration.

Though what he was about to do wasn't illegal, he felt the extra layers of security would keep him from direct harassment or having his "legit" account closed down. The story would be a definite MA rating, above the M (mature) restriction set by the web site. He estimated the story would be pulled by the moderators one week, two tops. Time enough to cause what he hoped would be an uproar and maybe give cause for a flame war or two by the indignant.

The story of course was written in a style unlike his usual. Also, instead of posting with title, by and author at the top, he just entered the story "as is" like so many others did on the site.

It was on a return trip from a biweekly visit to the folks he made his move. He always "made a day of it" on these trips, stopping at "bargain basements", thrift shops and used book stores in his quest for books, movies and shows he liked. A few more stops on the way home were no problem.

Now, at a computer in a library in another town, he posted the story.

Accessing the SixSick6 account, he entered the story in doc then "filled out" the New Story section in preparation for entry. The summary blurb read:

Haruhi and the other babes in group sex with U.S. servicemen while on a field trip to Okinawa. Rated quadruple M for gratuitous racism, gooey messiness, scatological imagery and absolute lack of safety. Don't like, don't read. Knowing the way some of you are, even if you don't like it, you're gonna' read it anyway ... more than once.

"That oughta' bring 'em running," he said to himself.

He clicked the 'publish' button.

"Forgive me Haruhi, for I know EXACTLY what I do."

To be continued ...

Story (Excepting anime characters mentioned.) copyright © 3-3-2016 C V Ford

xxxxx

1\. Traci Lords was a famous porn "actress" in the early '80s noted for her cheer leader, "girl next door" looks and "enthusiasm". Her "fame" really went through the roof when it was found she was underage, resulting in one of the more interesting court cases of the latter years of the twentieth century.

I can only wonder if Noizi Ito, the character designer for The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, had Ms. Lords in mind when she came up with the appearance of the Mikuru character.

2\. For those of you who may be wondering if I actually wrote the pornfic itself, the answer is ... yes. NO, I'm not going to post it. In fact, I deleted it. Washed my hands. Took a shower ... and washed my hands again.

Sometimes I scare myself ... really.

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work that are copyrighted by others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works


	2. Chapter 2

The Porn Trolling of Haruhi Suzumiya

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 2: According to plan ...

The next couple hours were spent touring the aforementioned shopping haunts in various metro suburbs. On espying another public library branch across the street from one such place, he decided on the next step. With a guest pass, he signed on to Otakufiction dot net and went to the Haruhi slot in the anime section.

"Oh!"

Four reviews already (One with a fave and a follow with it.) and it hardly been online. Two were, to say the least, rather derogatory. One even threatening to report for abuse but no specifics. Another, as expected, concentrated mostly on the racist aspects.

"But no real complaint about the 'porn' itself," chuckling to himself. "Vile and racist as you say but I'll bet you read it in its' entirety nonetheless.

"Hmmm ... ," musing as he noted the number of 'repeats'. "Either you guys have twitchy index fingers or you decided to read it more than once. Hypocrites!"

The fourth was most interesting. It was from the writer of Haruhi pornfics who clued him in on the Disappearance of Yuki Nagato series. Alfonso Lings' stories were just about the only pornfics Carl would read, noted for their light, airy humor, interesting jokes and plot twists as well as "prurience". Carl was interested at the writers' reaction.

AL: "Not quite sure what you're trying to do here. Perhaps your 'depravity' runs deeper than mine. Your graphic descriptiveness is interesting to say the least. Don't care for the scat imagery though and the racism DEFINITELY needs to go.

"There's also the fact adult themed HS stories are difficult for me to relate to." :)

"My dear sir ... That I find rather (A LOT!) hard to believe." Carl smiled to himself. "Should I let him in on the joke? He'd definitely get a laugh out of it ... Naww! Let 'im 'stew' a bit with the rest." (1)

Accessing his other Otakufiction dot net proxy account, Senile Delinquent, he "viewed" his story, posted a "follow" and a review.

"WOW! Love this stuff! Maybe you can continue this story huh? Please! Please! Please!

"Any more stories on the way?"

"A man of good taste and after my own heart," Carl complemented himself. "On to the next."

xxxxx

A couple hours later found Carl in a java cafe with internet access. Again accessing the site and Haruhi section he found yet another review posted ... an emotional, derogatory one full of platitudes, bible misquotes, generally calling down fire and condemning him to "tropical" regions after death.

This particular "review" irked Carl a bit. In place of the planned guest review and wanting to ramp things up a bit more, he addressed this one.

" (unspecified reviewer) I found this story quite offensive myself and was going to post a negative review as well. You however, have aroused my curiosity. Judging by the way you're judging, I see you might be a so-called Christian. I say so-called as ... well ... Just what the hell are YOU doing reading porn in the first place?

"Darn rapture bunnies!"

"Stick THAT up yer pipe and smoke it," Carl chuckled to himself.

xxxxx

Getting home late in the day, Carl decided on spending the rest of the day on the net. Visiting his usual sites, including otakufiction dot net, he did a later revisit of the site to check on his story.

For security, he only browsed as a guest. He certainly wasn't going to access the SixSick6 account from his home. Looking up the story in the Haruhi section brought him up short.

"Five more reviews and two more faves? Holy crud!"

Two were favorable ... Up to a point. While both liked the porn-ness, one was turned off a bit by the "racism" and the other didn't care for the scatological "references".

Looking up both their profiles he found them both to be pornfic writers. He was condemned by another reviewer as an evil racist expletive. Another, though a porn reader, thought Carl had gone "too damn far" and was going to report him to the mods.

One really stood out from the other four.

A self avowed KluKKer condemned the piece and him. How DARE he write such a story about white (?) girls being "used" by (Insert racist slur here.)!

"White?" Carl brought himself up short, laughing. "Yeah ... I guess ..."

Yes, he himself found it difficult at times to look on most anime characters as Asian/Japanese in spite of the names and trappings. The 'big eye, small mouth' art style(s) certainly didn't hurt in such shows being marketed internationally.

While out of town, a couple days later, he accessed through a machine in a library branch and left a guest reply:

" (unspecified reviewer) Reading your little tirade reminded me as to why I left the movement long ago. I ran into too many yahoos like you (That and the bad cosplay!). Ever since, I've long dreamed of what I'd do if elected fuhrer. A LOT of people would get a pass because the death camps (Converted NASCAR tracks.) would be too full of white trash like you for there to be any room for them. Whiteys' got his own genetic mess to clean and you're part of it!"

xxxxx

Most of the week passed, with more reviews, faves and follows coming in. More than the usual for a new story though nothing too fantastic, the number of reads on the story were over 150 that week. Reviews (Mostly condemnations, some with threats to report to the mods and a couple more surprising praises.) totaled about twenty that week up to that point. Actually quite good.

And the story had not been taken down by the mods.

"Odd," thought Carl. "With all the threats to report, you'd think the mods would have scrambled to take it down by now ... "

Getting up that Saturday, the would be master prankster went grocery shopping and decided to check the stats on his rogue account while in the next county over. At a restaurant with net access he took what he thought would be a quick look.

The quick look turned out to be a hellaciously long triple take and a choking on his coffee.

"531 viewers!?" He stared dumbfounded at the screen. "Not counting the repeats? Gotta' be a glitch or something ... gotta' ... Fortythree more reviews as well!? Noooo!"

A scan of the reviews proved ominous, threatening, praising and enlightening. The concensus evenly divided between those liking the story for various reasons, others hating for the same and those with mixed feelings about it. Too gross, too racist, too vulgar, not enough, too much, etc.. Two reviews in support of the KluKKer from before.

At least nine told him how the hit count got so high in such a short time and where to look.

Accessing the Anime and Manga section on the Quadchan imageboard website revealed a long thread from the night before.

"Ho-ly SH-T!" Carl screamed inwardly. "There's got to be several hundred entries in this thread!"

"Hey gais!" The opening post began. "You are NOT gonna' believe the Haruhi crackfic porn I just read on the Otakufiction dot net site. This has got to be either the best or the worst EV-AR! The messiness, the racism, the scatness! Man you're gonna' either love or hate this story I'm tellin' ya'. It makes that Chibi-usa pornfic from years ago look absolutely tame!" (2)

Another paragraph gave out info on the story in more detail. After about two hundred replies and counter replies the thread was shut down by a moderator informing one and all to pick back up on the subject in the Hentai section. The thread(s!) there were over a THOUSAND replies!

The next hour had Carl frantically scrolling up and down the threads in both sections trying to get the general mood of the mob.

There wasn't any. Though not in the majority, quite a few liked it, some even trying their hand at a paragraph or two attempting to outdo Carls' grotesquerie. Others "commented" on the various aspects and their likes and hates of them.

"Moralfags" of all stripes abounded trying to outdo one another in their condemnation.

Again several so-called Christians out and out condemned the story (Again, why the heck are you so-calleds even reading it?).

Feminists piled on with their "disgusting, exploitative, demeaning, insensitive, 'war on womyn' " schtick.

Other feminists countered with "porn being liberating".

Both feminoid factions (With atheists and deists sprinkling the mix.) condemning all males to hell and gone.

Carl could only wonder.

"To say feminists are bats-t crazy is an insult to bats! Or bats-t for that matter."

The SJWs (Social justice stormtroopers ... er ... warriors.) were out in force. Going off on racism and hate to capillarying off into tirades of their own various tangents about capitalism, colonialism, sexism, size-ism (Discrimination against fat people!), fascism (Excluding their own brands of course.) and any other "isms" they could come up with on the spur of the moment.

Conservatives screamed for banning porn altogether (Again, what are you doing in the hentai section?).

Liberals defended porn on the grounds of freedom of speech ... excepting, of course, the porn (Or free speech.) they didn't like ... Which ... at that moment ... was Carls'.

The Haruhiists' were up arms ... albeit in a "tongue in cheek" way. How dare this guy indulge in such desecration of the goddess (Only WE can do that!)!

Others cautioned it was only an anime. One poor fool used the "C" word (Cartoon!) and his "position" was promptly overran and destroyed by a small army of trolls.

And all through the threads ... various other trolls as well as the Quadchan regulars had a field day engaging, debating ... baiting. And riling things up in general. Pick and choose ... Pick and choose ...

Some posts came across as more than ominous. Suggestions on tracing the writer of the story and doing him some dirt and how, gave Carl a chill. One post purporting to be from a member of ... Anonymous.

Carl recalled the Hal Turner (White supremacist turned FBI informant.) and Scientology debacles as well as "members" of that "non-organization" being instrumental in messing up child porn sites and even causing ISIS some grief. Things he HEARTILY approved of.

"Hmm ... anyone can claim to be with Anonymous. Still ... ." He silently thanked himself for having taken precautions. Except for that one time on the first day when he had only accessed the story as a guest from his home, he never looked at it unless he was in another town.

"Well ... In the words of Super Chicken ... ," mused Carl, "'You knew the job was dangerous when you took it, Fred.'" (3)

Heading home, he decided to not add any more "fuel to the fire", not even replying to reviews. The situation was fast going critical mass and beyond without any help from him.

"Yup! Chaos ... confusion ... hate and general discord," smiling to himself. "My work is done."

NOT BY A LONG SHOT.

xxxxx

Sunday had Carl going about the rest of his weekend doing chores, tidying up, lounging around watching movies/'toons and generally trying to keep his mind off what may have been happening on Quadchan. As a further precaution, he decided to change passwords on his various net accounts. He doubted anyone could trace him but ...

Monday had him back at work. Lunchtime rolled around with him at a diner reading a copy of USA Today.

An article at the bottom of page one brought him up short ... Very short.

PORN STORY RAISING TENSION BETWEEN US AND JAPAN

Carl picked his jaw up from the counter and continued reading.

While it was no secret that some Japanese government officials, including the present Prime Minister and a few in the Diet, were fans of anime and manga, it never occurred to Carl that any of them would "pick up" on his story let alone make a big stink of it. As it was, an English speaking lurker on Quadchan read the story a couple days previous and "relayed" it to a member of the lower house in the Diet. He in turn, passed it on to other members in both houses and the fracas took off from there.

So there it was ... Several Diet members, not all of them in the ruling party, were using the story to call attention to the problems with U.S. servicemen at Naha and Ginowan on Okinawa. Depravity, violence and immorality being vigorously denounced. One Diet member even took further offence over beloved anime characters from the last decade being used in such a degenerate work.

"Interesting they don't mention or question the morals, or lack of them, in their own manga and doujinshi industry," thought Carl. "A real blatant case of the kettle calling the pot black!"

The article went on for about a column in generalities equating anime/manga and hentay (sic) as one and the same and being nothing more than legalized child porn. It was obvious the American writer of the piece hadn't a clue as to what anime (Or, for that matter, hentai.) was about and had never gotten beyond the "Scooby Doo" stage in both knowledge or mentality about the subject.

On passing a news stand later in the day, Carls' curiosity made him step in.

"You gonna' pay for that bud? This ain't a lending library y'know."

"Huh? ... Oh!"

Carl unpocketed his wallet, giving the cashier the $2.50.

While not a fan of the New York Times (Now a shadow of its' former self.) he figured if anything was really newsworthy ("All the news that's fit to print", or gives them fits, after all.), it would be in the Times.

His relief of not seeing the story on the front page was VERY short lived on turning the page and finding it taking up just over half the space of the second.

Much more in depth than USA Todays', the Times article went into a detailed explanation not only how the story broke but on the anime/manga industry in general with brief explanations of the various facets thereof.

"Well," thought Carl, "at least they make a distinction between hentai and 'legit'."

Explanations of "fanfic" and other fan pastimes also displayed, Carl wincing on seeing photos of bad cosplay next to pics of angry Diet members haranguing in chambers.

A brief history of the past conflicts between U.S. military personnel and the local populaces of not only Okinawa but of bases in other parts of Japan was laid out. Promises of planned protests later in the week ominously stated.

The presence of nuclear armed U.S. planes and ships based there also mentioned.

A later Times' Sunday edition in its' Arts and Leisure section would carry an extensive TWO AND A HALF page article addressing the various facets (Political, social, etc.) of the controversy and even more in depth detail of anime/manga and it's impact on the entertainment industry in general.

A later perusal of more newspapers at the local library that day was a waste of time though not anxiety. While the other papers had about the same non-depth of USA Today and thus the Times best informative, their printing the story at all at least told him the extent of the hornets nest he kicked.

Several of the articles (Times included.) mentioned that anyone at Otakufiction dot net could not be reached for comment.

To be continued ...

Storyline (only) copyright © 3-4-2016 C V Ford

xxxxx

1\. Normally I'm definitely not one to push porn but credit where credit is due. Alfonso Lings' Haruhi-centric stories can be a fun read. Not the "wham, bam, thank you ma'am" crackfic stuff that frequents this site.

His best story in my opinion is the ten chapter "epic", The Movie Audition of Haruhi Suzumiya. Not as much a porno as it is a comedy/actioner. The vision of the sword wielding "nude avenger" can be ... inspiring. It's also one of his more "twisted" tales as you'll find in the latter chapters.

You'll never look at Haruhi quite the same way ... again.

2\. The Chibi-usa (From Sailor Moon.) pornfic does exist out on the net somewhere. It's considered to be the worst pornfic ever done. No ... I'm not going to mention the title. It's that bad.

3\. Super Chicken, a segment of Saturday mornings' animated series, George of the Jungle (Jay Ward Productions, 1967.).

xxxxx

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	3. Chapter 3

The Porn Trolling of Haruhi Suzumiya

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 3: The Plan Hits the Fan

On the way home, in a county over, Carl stopped at a Pantera Bread eatery with net access and logged in to his "bogus" account on Otaku Fiction dot net.

Or tried to.

WEBSITE NOT AVAILABLE

Seeing a couple other addys responsive ...

"Could it be?"

Entering Otakufiction dot net and "website not available" on Goggle revealed some blog entries and articles on other sites mentioning the same. As Quad Chan had a couple threads on it, he clicked on those links.

As he suspected, Otakufictions' servers were overloaded with access requests for taking a look at his story. As effective as a DOS attack. It would be a few days before Carl, or anyone else, could again access the site.

On a separate thread, as a "public service", a "thoughtful" soul who had previously saved the story to his hard drive, posted the story for one and all to read. The responses consisted of repeats of what Carl had read some days before. A LOT of them aimed at the poster instead of Carl. Others about the media stir.

xxxxx

Remote clicked, Carl settled in for some evening news.

"Cartoon porn story causing a rukus in the far east ... Caution: You are now entering 'the no spin zone'."

"Yeah Willy," thought Carl. "Where theirs stops and yours begins."

"Breaking tonight, tensions heat up in the far east over a most distasteful piece of amateur writing. Good evening and welcome to the Pelly File everyone. I'm Mavis Pelly. The many years long debate over free speech and political correctness never ceases and ..."

"Taking a break from trashing El Donaldo I see," the amateur writer surmised.

"Later on the program ... Donald Trumps' landslide win in last weeks' primary in - - fell short a quarter of a percentage point in pundits predictions. An obvious indicator of his soon to be coming inevitable fall? I'll be talking with several personally handpicked and unbiased commentators ... "

"Oops!" Carl grinned. "Spoke out of turn!"

"Welcome to Hanitee and tonight ... Should there be a limit on free speech? Should restraint be imposed if something even approaches the limits of what we term good taste and manners ..."

"Yup," Carl observed. "Even the Hannitoad weighing in."

It wasn't that Carl actually liked Faux ... Fox ... News Channel. He only found it more palatable than the propaganda peddled by CNN (Commie News Net) or PMSNBC et al. He figured if anyone was to give him a more "fair and balanced" crucifixion in trying him in absentia/anonymity, it would be them.

He was not disappointed.

All three programs of the nightly Fox line-up panned anime in general, his story in particular, and decrying indecency, racism, and the sad state of the present situation between the U.S. and Japan.

All three had Vaughn Williams doing his circular, repetitive non-schtick regarding racism and anything else coming to mind.

Don Stossel, the only libertarian and thus one of the only two half coherent voices, warning against censorship and the right of expression was repeatedly put on the defensive.

A guesting Anne Coltrane, while not in favor of Carls' story, at least came to the defense of Don more than once.

Above the fray, Charles Katzenjammer repeatedly declined comment, stating he'd rather talk about something ... ANYTHING ... but that.

The "montages" ... Images and vids of anime clips (Hey! It's Haruhi! ... What th- ... Pokemon?), Japanese members of the Diet speechifying, Sec. of State John Wearys' comments about the situation with Japan, extra-censored doujinshi pages and hentai, civil/feminist rights screeds, bad cosplay, military, etc., peppered the programs.

Carl didn't know wether to laugh, cry ... or throw up.

With commercials punctuating, he flipped between Fox and the other non-news channels catching prominent celebs, politicians, and other would be saviors of the collective soul putting in their one cent worth.

Anderson Hooper and Wolf Blitzky presiding over the ceremonies at CNN and with Carls' story and the rukus it caused as a pretext, the emphasis was more on the lefts' pet social issues than anime/manga.

Faux conservative/CNN suck-up, Hugh Hewlit adding to the din with his neo-cuckservative view of how the world should and must be. Celebs like George cLooney (Always upset about Elia Kazan and the Cold War ending "badly".) and Jane Fondue, ranting endlessly about the story being a prime example of the "war on womyn" and the callous insensitivity of those who never agreed with them on any and everything.

Gloria Stoneman even showed up. Crawling out of semi-retirement, condemning everything male dominated (ie. EVERYTHING!) then waxing sentimental on her salad days as empress of the feminist movement and her infiltration of the Playmate empire back in the '70s.

On the campaign trail, Pellys' program used the issue for a swipe at her "favorite" presidential candidate by airing a segment of a speech he gave earlier that day.

"Look ... I'm not really saying Japanese cartoons are either bad or good I mean I have a lot of friends in Japan made a lot of money there I get along with everybody 'n yet in the artistic aspect ... y'know ... they're just killin' us in the artwork thing I mean you look at the typical American cartoon versus the typical Japanese cartoon ... yeah! Yeah! ... I know I know ... AHHH NEEE MAY! ... It's all cartoons t' me ... but hey they're just killin' us in their cartoons art and free trade just like their trade agreements with them are done by political hacks so our cartoon artwork is done by artistic hacks even their comic books ... Yeah! ... Yeah! ... I know ... you in the back with the Bernie sign ... it's MAAAANGAAA! ... manga's a fruit 'n so are you ... yeah get 'im outta' here ... GET 'IM OUTTA' HERE! ... go easy on 'em ... don't wanna' harm the disrupters ... the poor dears 're known to break easy ... go home to mommy ... go home to mommy ... GEEZ!"

"Kinda' harsh Don," declared Carl. "Still voting for you though."

"Ending tonights' segment of the O'Rly Factor, we're combining the Faction word of the day WITH ... the Faction tip of the day:

"IF ... when seeking employment ... ESPECIALLY in the child care industry ... don't ... And I mean DON'T ... be a ... lolicon.

"Yes ... That's an actual word ... Goggle it!"

"Well Willy," said Carl to himself reaching for the remote. "That's at least one thing we agree on."

"And remember ... here on the Faction ... We're looking out ... for YOU!"

Carl took that one a little more personally than usual.

He also noted ALL of the shows mentioning Otakufiction dot net still not issuing comment one way or the other. This was interesting especially in light of the fact they were resisting cooperation with the authorities on Constitutional grounds.

Taking Apples' example, they were standing on the First and Fifth Amendments ... And so far succeeding.

All the same, Carl was thankful for the foresight of his precautions. He remembered the bullkrap about the bogus blame put on a video in regard to the Benghazi follies.

The rest of the week had things dying down a bit. Up 'til Wednesday there was still a segment of each of the news programs devoted to "the controversy" then came to only a quick mention on it for several days after. Time and Life magazines had an article or two later that month, again summarizing the controversy and several pages of the history of anime and cartoons in general.

xxxxx

Over a month later, though things were dying down in regard to the controversy itself (Carl looking over his shoulder all the same.), other things were happening. Some even good.

In spite of the negative coverage, positive interest in anime/manga was on the rise. More people were speaking out in attempts at correcting the medias' biased reportage. Disc Sales were going up. Internet streaming sites getting more subscribers along with a higher renewal rate.

Due to the increase in interest, Funzymation ("You better be watching!") announced a reissue of the various Haruhi franchise series in new packaging and more extras. They were also doing the same treatment with other series that were put into Limbo when Banzai Visual stopped selling discs in the States. The latter company now regretting having sold the U.S. marketing rights to the former.

Even Nichijou was finally being put on the U.S. market! As it was mostly sight gags and the original Japanese dub being more than intense, it was decided NOT to do an English dub.

In a surprising development, Kyoto Animation announced tentative plans for a Haruhi third season!

Other companies, such as Sampai (Aka: NOT ADVision.), also benefited with sales going through the roof.

The Dalt Wisley Company supplemented their Miyazaki line-up by buying up the U.S. rights to Studio Giblet releases they didn't already have and with extras such as the music vids (On Your Mark, etc.) that were rarely seen.

AC/DC Comics and Marble started cutting in on the craze in attempts at buying the rights to varying franchises only to find the smaller "graphic novel" companies had beaten them to it many years before. They settled on mimicking the "manga art style" in some of their already established properties.

Cable companies that didn't have Ahnime Network were being bombarded by requests. 'Toon Network expanded their Toonznami and Adult Swimmer line-ups.

The world of fashion started making statements. Not only were designers making plans for cosplay type outfits and ensembles but the general look was was being seen on the street. The "ko-gal" look made itself evident as young Catholic ladies and other former privately educated students, on finding their parochial school uniforms still fit, took to wearing them again. Thrift shops and second hand stores were being combed for pleated skirts by the secular set, the shorter the better. Bright tartan patterns most sought after.

This, the ex-Catholic Carl found somewhat disturbing.

Not so disturbing was the Misty/Pokemon gestalt. He found it most interesting that so many late teen and twenty-somethings were effecting that look ... Nothing like a nicely filled out pair of Daisy Dukes! (1)

All in all, Carl noted, something positive was starting to emerge. Though things had gotten out of hand beyond his expectations, some of it was a good thing.

"I guess one man CAN ... make a difference," among his thoughts.

The thoughts ...

About to get "dark".

To be continued ...

Storyline (only) copyright © 3-4-2016 C V Ford

xxxxx

1\. Daisy Dukes - Refers to the cut-off jeans worn by the Misty/Kasumi character from the first few seasons of the anime, Pokemon (Pocket Monsters).

The term first came into general use in the '1970s due to the Daisy Duke character in the TV comedy/action show, The Dukes of Hazzard. Played by Catherine Bach, part of her trademark attire were the sheer cut-off jeans she wore.

xxxxx

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


	4. Chapter 4

The Porn Trolling of Haruhi Suzumiya

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Chapter 4: The Fan Gets Hit By the Plan

A further month later, at a metro library branch, Carl accessed the bogus SixSick6 account.

Though things were improving even further in regards to anime and the public, other events were proving it was time to end it all.

A story in the papers and a spot on Fox News a few hours before, had him apprehensive and scrambling to cover any and all possible tracks to him.

It was revealed the FBI, at the behest of the State and Justice departments, had been looking into the possibility of conducting an ongoing investigation into the storys' posting and the resultant diplomatic chaos. Anything disrupting the relations between the U.S. and Japan was deemed possible espionage.

Remarkably enough, Otakufiction dot net still resisting in the name of free speech and the First Amendment and holding things up in the courts.

He decided not to blow this off. Recollections of a Yoo Tube poster being wrongfully blamed for the Benghazi debacle by the Hildebeast and jailed for almost a year (1), prompted him to take action.

At a library branch one county and several towns over, Carl parked some blocks away and walked a roundabout route.

He knew there was no way he could be traced. After all, he didn't post the story in his "rogue" Otaku Fiction dot net account from home and always made sure to access it in another town, usually another county. All they could narrow it down to was a very large part of central Ohio.

Getting on Otaku Fiction dot net, he noted the blurb at the top of the news section of the sites' main page:

"Due to demand, Otaku Fiction dot net now accepts stories of a more explicit MA rated content. In order to ensure only mature readers can access said content, an extra password and username is now required for sections containing such content. Please consult instructions in the Rules and Guidelines section to set up/select special password to accompany username."

He noted the aIRtight story to be missing from the old M rated section but still a sole entry on his SixSick6 account thus in the new MA section.

On top of all the other things he hadn't foreseen, this was really offputting. All he wanted was to troll a joke, have some fun and mess with some minds. But inadvertently promoting porn?

"Have I created a monster?"

Sighing to himself, Carl proceeded. It was time to end what little he could and make as clean a break of it as possible.

Going to the Publish section of the account he proceeded to Document Manager. Accessing the doc he hit the Remove button killing that. Then going to Manage Stories he hit Delete Story.

"And so it ends-," sighed Carl ... being cut off in mid-sigh.

The Private Messaging field had a numeral 1.

"Wait a sec! How could-"

Quickly checking his settings, he noted ALL of them still set on "no", including "Accept Private Messaging".

Going back, the numeral still there.

Hesitantly he clicked on the field then going to Inbox. The sole entry. A Haruhi in red bunny suit avatar and ... HS.

Clicking on it revealed:

"You don't think you're getting off THAT easy, do you?" HS

"HS?"

For all Carl knew at that moment HS stood for Holy S-t!

He concluded that either the feds were trying to flush him out or possibly a hacker with some skills had managed to break through and leave that message. As it was, he congratulated himself on the precautions he had taken and was confident it would get no further than this.

Closing out the account, Carl signed out as SixSick6 for the last time.

Goodbye aIRtight ... Foreverrrrr ... !

xxxxx

Getting home later that day found Carl settleing in to a net surfing session. Nothing like an easy, relaxing cruise of social media to take his mind off his concerns ... Yeah ... RIGHT!

He mentally reviewed his precautions. Different "pen name", separate account, accessed ONLY in locations away from home. The PM that reached him had to be some hacker or feddy getting through and on the bogus account only. There was no way-

In accessing his "legit" Otaku Fiction dot net account, he noted he had a numeral 1 in Personal Messaging.

"Probably that Ling jerk," he thought.

Bringing the section up more than brought him up short ... More like hitting a mental brick wall.

"Hi! Just to let ya' know. My friends and I are gonna' pay ya' a little visit. See ya' in a bit!" HS

With the same Haruhi red bunny suit avatar!

"No! ... NO WAY! ... Imp-"

Grabbing the phone, a nervously sweating Carl was about to 911 then hit the brakes and thumbed the receiver in thought.

"This is nuts! What do I tell the police? FCC maybe? That I'm being harassed ... By the feds ... a hacker ... or a ... a cartoon character!? I'd have to tell 'em the whole story, I'd ... It would get out ... I'd be telling the whole world I'm the one who's been inadvertently trolling U.S. and Japanese foreign relations for over a month. There's got to be a-"

Phone ringing in his hand, Carl jumped a foot off his chair.

Keeping his thumb down he decided to screen the call and let the answering machine do the talking.

"Heyyy ... C'mon big boy," in response to the prompt. "I know you're there. Surely you got the guts to pick up your own phone."

In the space of the instant he put the receiver to his ear he realized the voice sounded like that of - -, the English voice actress of-!

"Uh ... Hello?"

"Hiya Carl! Guess who? ... As if you didn't know. We're just outside an' on our way up!"

"Who ... Who is this!?" Carl dreading the impossible about to happen.

"We'll be right up!"

"Wait you-"

click

Leaning over Carl pulled open a desk drawer and lifted out the 4" barrel, stainless steel Smith & Wesson model 65. (2) The .357 revolvers' weight felt reassuring. He had no illusions about taking on the FBI or any other government entity but a nut job (With phenomenal hacking skills at that!) imitating an anime character was another matter entirely.

His reassurance was short lived. The sound of his apartment buildings' main downstairs door opening in accompaniment with several female voices in fluent Japanese came up to him loud and clear.

Carl kept the panic down in spite of the fact of his recognition of the voices. Though not usually one to watch shows in their original Japanese dubs (Old white guy who speaks English.) the Haruhi series was one of the few he did with both that and mother tongue.

"Can't be the feds ... the Japs wouldn't send seiyus to investigate something like this ... Kyoani? ... No! ...

"GET IT TOGETHER CARL!"

Reaching again into the desk drawer, he drew out the revolvers' double speed loader pouch. Twelve extra shots of .357 topped with 158 grain semi-jacketed hollow point slugs could be a healthy addition to any social situation.

Responding to the knock on the door (And wishing there was more time to fetch the 12 gauge.), Carl softly sidled up to the door. Keeping to the side, he swept a hand over the peep lense. No shots or anyone trying to bust through, he cautiously gazed through the peep lense.

Only to see an eye staring right back.

Royally startled, he jumped back several feet.

After composing himself and dredging up some courage in a surprisingly half moment, Carl again chanced a second look through the lens.

It was as he disbelievingly feared. The five real life figures of the main female cast members of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya stood waiting in the hall with objects in hand. North High uniforms and all!

Slowly backing away from the door and to the side, the man put himself in a "fighting" stance with the revolver in a two handed 'Ayoob' grip (3) half way up to sighting level.

"Hey Carl! It's us!" The familiar voice of - - coming through. "C'mon little piggy, open up. I know you don't want us to do the ol' huff 'n puff routine, right?"

"Huff 'n puff, huh?" Muttering to himself. Nothing like anger to drum up courage, Carl tightened his grip on the revolver. "I'll show ya' huff 'n puff!"

Then making with his warning.

"Take off, you ... Or I'm callin' the police!"

"Oh," sing songy response, "I don't think sooooo ... I mean, you're one of our biggest fans!"

"Was," Carl thought as they called his bluff.

A slight weight shift of the revolver in Carls' hands had him do a quick glance at the gun. In shocked disbelief, he clicked the latch, swinging out the cylinder.

"Im-impossible!"

"You lookin' for these?" From behind, accompanied by the sound of rattling cartridges in hand.

In further shock, Carl spun about, his eyes being greeted with the sight of the five cast characters in various states of recline and rest on and about his living room furniture. Title character and three holding kendo bamboo practice swords and Mikuru ... a rope.

"NO WAY! You-"

"Waaaaayyyy ... Unlike my TV persona I know what I'm fully capable of." The ominous 'blue bird' set the lethal rounds clattering on the living room table next to the speed loader pouch.

The man made a grab for the door.

"There's no escape, we'll just be back on the other side of the door." Ryoko chiming in.

His hand hit empty wall in the try for a knob to a door that now wasn't there in his futile effort in making a swift exit.

"Or that," the blue haired one smiled.

"Besides," the tall green tressed giggler putting in, "we got business to uh ... discuss."

The ginger with the rope looked on wide eyed.

"Yes ... business," the deadpan gray haired stoic adding.

"A- ... And that would be?" Carl questioned, tightening his grip on the handgun. It would still make do for a small club.

"Y'know ... " Goddess Whack Job rose from the easy chair and began, now in full control, "I've seen a LOT of doujinshi, art and crackfic having to do with me and my friends over the past few years ... Some good ... some not so good ... and yeah ...some really great. Then ..."

Haruhi held the practice sword down and across her thighs, leaning forward with upraised right eyebrow.

"Then there are some that ... well ... Really push the limits to what even we have trouble taking in."

"Like some of the ones by that one guy," Tsuraya put in. "Uh ... What's his name?"

"Alfonso Ling." Yuki

"Yeah," acknowledged Haruhi, "THAT guy!

"But that one story you did ... ," the brigade leader continued. "It really crossed the line. Shoot! ... It flew right over it at mach ten!

"I mean ... REALLY ... Poor Mikuru-chan's beside herself being depicted like that! That bit about her doing all that-"

"Actually Miss Suzumiya, I liked the part where I-"

"QUIET YOU!"

"Eeep!"

"It's all she could do to keep from crying the past several weeks!"

Carl stole a quick glance at the petite, well endowed one in the barcalounger returning a confused shrug and embarrassed smile his way. He could see "Poor Mikuru-chan" was all cried out ... NOT!

"You know, it's bad enough when a show gets cancelled. With most live actors, they're out of work until a new gig comes along sooner or later and things are OK again. But with us anime characters ... One usually ends up in the toilet of HENTAI HELL!"

"Say WHAT!?"

"You heard me Carl ... Most anime/manga is one or two seasons and then we're out on our posteriors wondering what to do with ourselves. If your show is well remembered and your character design is 'interesting' in some way ... and you have no place to go ... You end up having to make a living doing something ... else."

!?

"Yeah! Look what happened to the Sailor Moon girls!" Ryoko exclaimed in interruption.

"I was getting to that," the brigade leader continued. "It's been ... what? ... Yeah! ... over twenty years ... TWENTY FREAKIN' YEARS ... since their show left the air. It long went past the point where their show was forgotten and it ended up with everyone thinking that porn was all they ever did. Thanks to a real gig like Crystal they're taking some time off from porn for awhile."

"Wait a sec," Carl in disbelief. "You mean to say you have to resort to porn just to keep going?"

"Not all of us. Some of us are so generic looking the expedient of changing hair colors and styles or just our personas and other parts come along. Others end hooking up or marrying their agents, artists or character designers.

"Some," Haruhi did a sideways glance over at Mikuru, "even wind up marrying a rich otaku."

"Hold on a moment," Carls' mind still trying to take in and adjust to this 'Roger Rabbit' moment. (4) "There's plenty of art and manga porn of you and your show out there-"

"And fanfic." Yukis' eyes narrowing oh so slightly.

"- and you weren't uh- ... involved ... in any of it?"

"Like I said ... Some of us 'toons, as you call us, only need to restyle their hair and personalities and they can be anyone. A LOT of characters looking for work y'know." Explained Suzumiya. "Though admittedly, I have done ... SOME modeling for that Haruhisky guy but it was only some ecchi/cheese cakey stuff mind you." (5)

A glance about, noting the eye rolling on the other four faces told Carl she may have been involved in other (A LOT!) "independent" projects.

"It's a good thing Yuki, Ryoko and I can bend reality somewhat or we all would have been under the pen 'n ink of all those doujin sickos-"

"And fanfic writers." Yuki

"-So none," the brigade dictator declared, "and I mean ... NONE ... of us ever had to do anything X-rated."

A stifled cough/giggle from a smirking Tsuraya had the man doing another quick scan revealing a blushing Mikuru, a half grinning Ryoko gazing at the ceiling, and a knowing look on Yukis' face (It's ALWAYS the quiet ones!).

"Just because they didn't have to doesn't mean they didn't," thought Carl. "THIS Haruhi may know her capabilities but she's still just as clueless and oblivious about other things."

The man nervously eyed the kendo sticks then back at Haruhi, interrupting her spiel.

"So you uh ... gonna' ... kill me?" Trying to keep up a front of bravado.

The SOS fuhrer returned an evil smile chilling Carls' blood.

"Kill you? Oh nooooo! Why we- ... Eh ... Put the Rambo blade away Ryoko."

"Awwww!" The deadly ingenue frowned pocketing the knife.

Carls' eyes widened.

"No ... Not kill you. You did, after all, give anime a worldwide boost in general and our show in particular what with it getting continued and all. We actually owe you one."

Carl let out half a relieved breath.

"Which is why we're only going to chastise you for your story." Blood chilling grin more intense.

The man abruptly retrieved the breath.

"Chastise ... as in?" The man again noted the rope coil in the nervous gingers' hands.

"Herbs and spices." Yuki

Carl aghast. He knew Miss Deadpan wasn't talking KFC. (6)

"And it works the same way with pain AS well as pleasure!" A gleeful Tsuraya exclaimed resting a chin on her bestest buds' shoulder. "Right Mikuru?"

"Uh ... eh ... Heh!" More evident embarrassment from the carrot top.

"You'll also note how long the handles are on these kendo sticks," added Haruhi, her teeth showing."Y'know Haruhi," Ryoko suggesting getting the be-ribboned ones' attention. "We might later wanna' try the treated rope out on the guy who thought it up."

"Hey! Not a bad idea Ryoko! He pretty much deserves it."

The malevolent 'toon goddess turned back to Carl, her grin wider. "Only unlike you ... He'll be screaming for more ... Like a little girl! (7)

"And with that!"

Shouldering the kendo stick, the demi-dietys' swiftly extended arm ending with index, shot out toward Carl.

"PENALTY!"

END

Storyline (only) copyright © 9-15-2016 C V Ford

xxxxx

1\. The poor guy has been ruined and as of this writing is living in a homeless shelter.

2\. Calling all "grammar nazis": Before any of you fly off the handle about me using an ampersand in Smith & Wesson, keep in mind that's how you "spell" Smith & Wesson.

Don't believe me? Look up the logo on Google Images.

3\. A modification of the standard two handed grip but with the supporting hands' index finger snugged under the trigger guard. Resulting in a steadier/stable grip. Pioneered by author/writer Massad Ayoob. It works!

4\. Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Corp., 1988) - A combination live action/animated fantasy wherein a 1940s era private detective (Bob Hoskins) investigates a murder at the behest of the title character in order to prove his innocence. A hilarious movie featuring many American cartoon characters from different studios.

5\. Haruhisky is an actual hentai artist. The psuedonym pretty much says what his (Her? It?) main subject is.

6\. IT'S FINGER LICKIN' GOOOOOD!

7\. Yeah ... That Alfonso Ling guy again. As for the treated "rope trick", check out his story, Figure Eight.

Geez! I can't believe I'm boosting porn!

xxxxx

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, and events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


End file.
